


A Fine Line Between Fool and Heartache

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When temptation gets the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line Between Fool and Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> for maryxula for a tumblr writing meme prompt: _a drunken kiss_

It had been her idea. Like he was going to stop her from indulging in a bit of fun. She deserved it, after all; her first mission out on her own, successfully leading the troops on the front lines, was worthy of a drink or two.

Turned out that Terra stopped keeping count after two.

The cheers and chants echoed through multiple corridors before Kefka reached the origin of it all: the dining hall. Nighttime swept over Vector, leaving many to retreat to their beds in need of rest, but those who had their wits about them celebrated with drinks and dance. Of course, the soldiers included the Magitek Elite with them. Who could say no to the exquisite young lady draped in embroidered silks with a fire in her eyes? Kefka didn't blame them.

He simply wasn't expecting to find Terra dancing on top of one of the tables with a circle of rowdy men spur her further.

With wide eyes, Kefka absorbed the sight. She was like fire itself, beyond alive and crackling with delight. Her layers of clothing flickered with each movement, no different from a flame licking through the air. She spun in place, lost in the music flooding through her. A smile adorned her features, partially veiled behind locks of loose hair.

She was a goddess amongst mortals. Kefka resisted the urge to drop to his knees and worship her on the spot.

But then he eyed the lecherous dogs drooling over Terra. Oh, how they howled before the divine creature, no less than obnoxious children unaware of their actions. She was not an object to be used and broken by them; they could only look from afar. Nothing more.

Thus Kefka weaseled his way through the barricade of bodies to reach the edge of the table. His timing was impeccable; Terra teetered along the surface, flailed her arms, and fell backwards. Ignoring the blunt impact which came with the collision, Kefka still caught Terra, tightened his embrace, and glared at the idiots around them.

At least they knew when to clear a path before him, lest they desired a fate worse than fire. Marching out of the dining hall, Kefka headed for her chambers. All the while, Terra giggled and wiggled against him. Her lips curled up as humorous, nonsensical songs spilled past them. Eyes brighter than any earthly gem sparkled at him. Kefka struggled to ignore the desire sparking to life within himself.

Even when they reached her room, he hesitated with releasing her. But Terra touched down to the floor alright, albeit with a wobble. She braced herself against Kefka, hummed, and lolled her head back to eye him.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked, her smile morphed into a devious smirk.

Kefka swallowed. "You need to rest."

Then she pouted. Godsdamnit, why did she have to do that? "I don't need rest," Terra insisted.

"You're drunk."

"Not _that_ drunk! I just had a few drinks."

Kefka raised an eyebrow. "I think our definitions of _a few_ vary, my dear."

He nudged her towards her bed, despite her reluctance. With each falter, Kefka was there to steady her until she sat on the edge of the mattress. His palms braced along both of her shoulders to help Terra establish her own balance.

"You sleep well, Terra," he told her. Or tried to.

Needy hands gripped the front of his shirt and yanked him forward. He hitched his breath, only to suffocate further when his lips crushed against Terra's.

And he was happy to drown in that delectable mouth of hers.

Both fire and alcohol lingered on her tongue and each kiss she gave him screamed of a hunger which mirrored his own. But she was intoxicated and Kefka didn't dare to take advantage of his goddess; her wrath wasn't worth kindling for the sake of lust.

Kefka reined back, hissing in air as her teeth sunk into his lower lip. A coo flowed through Terra.

Before either could speak another word, Terra's eyelids fell shut with her body collapsing to the bed. Kefka held his breath—she never stirred. It wasn't until he tucked her in and closed the door behind him that he was able to breathe again.

Even then, shallow breaths trembled out of him, each inhale a haunted reminder of the taste she bestowed upon him. Kefka traced his mouth, ignoring the tiniest traces of blood and recalling the moment.

With a lick of his lips, the blood vanished, but the thoughts clouding his mind never did.


End file.
